The Life and Lies of Bella Swan
by Chunchkin
Summary: Hi People! My first story is about how Bella and Edward are happy together and soon to be engaged, but a trip to La Push ruins everything...
1. The confrontation

The Life and Lies of Bella Swan

I stared at him, wishing I could tell him the truth. The tall, athletic figure of Edward Cullen loomed slightly over me. I sighed, and looked down at the ground.

"Well? Do you? Do you still love Jacob?" Edward's sharp voice made me look up. His intense green eyes pierced into mine.

"You know I don't Edward," I mumbled, unconvincingly. Of course I couldn't tell him I still loved Jacob, it would kill him. "You know I only love you…" My voice trailed off miserably.

"Look Bella, we can't keep doing this. I want to know the truth." he said calmly.

My worst nightmare. Coming true.

I guess I should start at the beginning.

_1 month earlier_

"Hi Bells! How are…" Jacob's hoarse voice trailed off as he saw the look on my face. "What's wrong?" He lowered his voice. "Is it Edward?" he asked. I nodded. "You don't think he knows?" Jacob's face filled with shock.

"No… Jake… He asked me to marry him!" I gasped, my eyes filling with tears. "He asked me yesterday… I wanted to find you, to tell you sooner, but I had to stay with him, or it would have looked too suspicious-" I babbled.

"What did you tell him?" his voice sounded urgent.

"I told him…I... I said yes!" I sobbed loudly, the outline of Jacob blurry as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"But does that mean…you have to…leave?" Jacob's bewildered expression made me moan even harder.

"I-I don't know...I mean-" I started, but Jake interrupted me in a hollow voice.

"So, is this it then? You mean... We're finished?" He stared at me, and without warning, a small tear trickled down his cheek.

"No, I mean of course it's not. Jake look at me. _Look at me_! I love you ok? I don't want you to go." I touched his arm, but he shrugged it off.

"Listen Bella, and listen close. I love you too, but you have to choose. It's either me or _him_. So who's it gonna be?" Jacob asked me but I didn't,no, I couldn't answer.

Because standing behind him was the small figure of Alice Cullen.

________________________________________________________________

More? I don't know if it's good so please comment!!!!!


	2. A conversation to remember

"Alice?! Hi!" Bella nudged Jacob and as he turned around, he grabbed Bella's arm.

"What are you doing?" Alice hissed at Bella and pulled her from Jacob.

"What? Oh that... I was just telling him the news!" Bella exclaimed. "You know, he used to be my best friend and so I think he deserves to know..." Bella babbled and glared at Jacob. Then, twigging, Jacob started to nod.

"Yeah. She told me and it's really great news. Listen Bella, think about that thing I asked you. Yeah?" Jacob nodded at Bella.

"What thing?" Alice growled, looking suspicious.

"Just,um...if...I...could...be...best man at the wedding!" Jacob improvised. Alice started laughing so hard then, that she actually fell over.

"You..want..to be be-best ma...at-" Alice tried hard to stop, but she just kept on laughing. Bella pushed her, and immediately Alice stopped.

"Stop laughing ok? And FYI, I asked him!" Bella exclaimed. Then, she waved bye to Jacob, turned on her heel and left.

"Hm?" Jacob grinned at Alice and ran off, leaving Alice with a confused expression on her face.

_1 hour later_

"Guys! I'm home!" Bella shouted as she walked through the front door to the Cullen's house. "Guys?" She asked, looking worried. _Oh god! If Alice got here before me, then I'm dead! _Bella thought looking scared. She started to walk through to the Cullen's living room, when all of a sudden, she was greeted by her old schoolfriends;Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton and Angela Weber, along with her new family, the Cullens.

"SURPRISE!"Everyone shouted and rushed forward to see Bella and congratulate her.

"Hye guys!" Bella said, shaken but relieved. _At least Alice isn't here! _She thought. Then she started feeling guilty. Why Alice? Why not Rosalie? Alice was the one Cullen she loved like Edward (not exactly like Edward, but like a sister).

"Hey guys, do you know where Alice is?" She asked, looking more at Jasper than anyone else.

"Yeah. She said that she had to go to a dentist appointment." Rosalie smiled at Bella._Great! Just great! Now she doesn't even want to see me! _Bella thought, defeated.

_Ring!Ring!RING!_ The phone rang it's usual melody.

Little did Bella know that this call would change her future.

____________________________________________________________________________________

You like, or don't you like? That is the question!


	3. The message from hell

"Jasper! Pick up!" Alice urged Jasper to pick up his phone. She sighed and pressed the ´end´ button. She looked around. She was in the playground thta she and Edward used to go to when they were really bored. She was sitting on one of the leather covered seats which burnt her back because it had been in the October sun way too long.

_Doo doo loo loo doo doo loo loo doo doo loo loo loo!_

Her phone hummed it´s merry message tune. She picked it up hastily. It was Mike. Ugh! _How did that loser get my phone number!? _Alice thought, looking incredibly annoyed. She reluctantly opened the message. Then, just when she was about to delete the message, something caught her eye. She read it fully. And again. And again. Even though she read it 3 times through she still couldn´t believe what she read. It said;

_Alice, you have to come here. We´re at your house and we just had a phone call. It was from the hospital. They told us that you were...pregnant. You need to come here staright away. Kick the dentist if you have to, but everyone is really worried. Hope you´re safe, Edward. x_

She stared at the phone. The only part that made sense was the part that Edward had taken someone else´s phone and texted her with it. That had happened so many times. She smiled discreetly, but then, as she read the first part of the message, her smile vanished.

"I´m... pre-" But before she could finish her sentence, her world went black, and she fainted.

_Meanwhile_

"Where is she?" Edward moved around impatiently. "I´ve sent her about 50 messages already!" He sighed and counted to 10. It was a little trick he had learnt when he was annoyed or impatient. _1,2,3..._he thought, his head in the clouds of his happy place. He opened his eyes when he got to ten. Everyone had gone. It was just him,Bella and Jasper. The three people that were most worried about Alice´s safety(and her baby´s). They still couldn´t believe it. Alice. Pregnant. Those two words just couldn´t go together. Jasper was sitting down on the couch, with his head in his hands. He was in overdrive with at least 30 different emotions. Happy,sad,excited,anxious,confused... The list was endless. It was a good thing that he could contol his emotions so well though. Anyone else would have exploded. Everyone sat in silence. Then they jumped, as the phone rang again.

______________________________________

Good?Obviously, _I_ wrote it! Joking, please comment! xxx


	4. The mistake

"Hello?" Bella picked the phone up uncertainly. "Wait. Stop talking. Say that again. SLOWLY..." she listened to the squeaky voice of a hospital intern tell her that there had been a mistake. " Hang on. There´s been a mistake. Alice isn´t pregnant?" Bella repeated for Jasper and Edward, who when they heard this ran over to her.

"...There´s been a mis-"

"...I knew it. I mean..."

"Alice. Pregnant. Knew it couldn´t happen..."

But as Bella listened to their voices, she realized something. 1 month. Mistake. Missed her per-

"Oh my god." Bella dropped the phone and passed out.

_The next day_

"What happened..." Bella opened her eyes. She was in a hospital with lots of tubes and wires sticking out of her arms and legs. Her nose felt a bit itchy, but when she tried to move, her hand was paralysed. "Edward..." Bella mumbled, her lips hardly opening, but making a sound nevertheless.

"Bella? Oh thank God you´re ok. You passed out yesterday and hit your head on the table really hard. Then, when we got here they told us." Edward grinned at her. "You´re pregnant!" But when Bella just looked away, he lowered his voice. "Listen, Bella, I know you´re really surprised, I mean I was too when I heard. But I can´t wait!" He turned around and gave a thumbs up to someone behind him.

"Edward. I don´t want...this baby... I want... an ab-" Bella started, but Edward quickly stopped her.

"No, you don´t. You can´t wait to have this baby. I mean, we´re gonna be a family!" He traced her face from her cheek to her temple. "Me and you and our baby."

"No. Edward...It´s not your baby."


	5. Alice and the Nurse Mini Chapter

"Alice Hale?" A young woman in a nurse´s costume walked over to her. In her hand was one of those red clipboards that you only saw in old films. "It seems that you...passed out?" she asked, just looking at the clipboard.

"_No_!" Alice said in mock amazement. Then, seeing the nurse´s face droop slightly she said again,"I thought someone...kicked me from behind..." but this seemed to have an even worse impact. She shut up and stared at her hands. "Um... am I pregnant?" She asked the nurse, hoping to get an accurate answer.

"Well, your blood test tells us that..." the nurse flipped the pages on her clipboard. "You are not pregnant!" She smiled at her. "Were you hoping to be?" she asked, slightly hopeful.

"No. You gave me the answer I wanted to hear." Alice smiled at the nurse. "That´ll be all." She waved the nurse away. The nurse, however stood still.

"Would you like to see your boyfriend?" she smiled, a private joke in the air. "Or is he a...girlfriend?" she started laughing lightly. "Someone wrote;

_"Alice, hope you are well. Me and Ed are at a hospital near yours. Will visit soon.  
__Lots of love, Jas."_

"SO...is Jas a girl or boy?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. Alice, however, just smiled.

"I´ll tell you. If you tell me if your baby´s a boy or girl?" she beckoned to the nurse´s stomach.

"I´m not pregnant!" The nurse shouted.

"Oops. My mistake!" Alice stifled giggles.

"Hmph!" The nurse gave her a dirty loook and left.

"Idiot."


End file.
